Cây Rìu Lucy
Cây Rìu Lucy là một Vật Dụng đặc biệt của Woodie khi bắt đầu game. Lucy có Độ Bền vô hạn và trong tay Woodie, chặt Cây rất nhanh. Lucy có tri giác, mặc dù không biết được đây là thật hay chỉ là tưởng tượng của Woodie. Khi cầm, Lucy sẽ nói những câu như "Tôi nhớ anh". Lucy sẽ kiếm chế Woodie khi ông chặt cây, cho đến khi ông gần đạt đến mức mà ông sẽ biến thành Ma Hải Ly. Khi việc biến đổi gần như hoàn toàn sắp diễn ra, Lucy sẽ bắt đầu cảnh báo Woodie. Lucy có thể dùng làm Vũ Khí Cận Chiến, gây bằng nửa sát thương của những Rìu thường. Lucy không thể trộm bởi Krampus, Khỉ Hang, Khỉ Tiền Sử hay ăn bởi Cây Mắt, mặc dù cô có thể bị phá hủy nếu Woodie thử tấn công Ngai Ác Mộng bằng cô. Xuất hiện Lucy dựa theo một chiếc rìu lửa cổ truyền, có lưỡi rìu màu đỏ với cạnh lưỡi bằng bạc, và một tay cầm bằng gỗ. Lucy nói chuyện bằng dòng chữ đỏ xuất hiện dưới Woodie, để tránh nhầm lẫn với lời thoại màu trắng của Woodie, cùng với một tiếng nhạc cụ chói tai bất cứ lúc nào cô trò chuyện. Khi không nằm trong túi đồ của người chơi, Lucy hiện trên Bản Đồ với một biểu tượng. Điều này giúp người chơi biết nơi họ làm rớt nó vào thời điểm biến thành Ma Hải Ly. Don't Starve Together Mặc dù cô không có thay đổi gì trong việc sử dụng, Lucy đã có một số chỉnh sửa nhỏ. Những người chơi khác không thể dụng hay thậm chí là cầm Lucy, bởi cô sẽ trượt khỏi tay họ. Kể cả nếu cô được sinh trực tiếp ngay trong túi đồ của họ cô vẫn sẽ rơi ra. Ngoài ra, nếu Woodie làm mất Lucy và không thể lấy lại cô vì lý do nào đó ông có thể dễ dàng chế một Rìu thường mà sẽ biến thành Lucy ngay khi ông bắt đầu chặt cây. Lời thoại *Khi không dùng (đang cầm) **"Phải có cái cây nào đó ở quanh đây chứ..." **"Này, ta đi chặt cây đi!" **"Làm việc hoài mà không vui chơi làm tôi muốn đốn vài cái cây." **"Đốn đốn đốn.Heh." **"Woodie! Đi đốn cây thôi" **"Hãy đi đốn vài cái cây đi nào!" **"Một ngày đẹp trời để đi dạo đấy!" *Khi đặt trong một vật đựng: **"Trong này tối quá!" **"Em sợ!" **"Em không nhìn thấy gì cả!" **"Em ghét ở đây lắm." *Khi rơi xuống đất: **"Anh sẽ quay lại chứ?" **"Em....em đã nói gì sai....?" **"Em...em không hiểu..." **"Chúng ta nói chuyện được không?" **"Đừng quên em chứ!" *Khi nằm dưới đất: **"Quay lại đi mà! Đem em theo anh đi!" **"Anh đi đâu rồi?" **"Đem em theo anh đi!" **"Nếu mình bị trộm mất thì sao nhỉ?" *Khi trang bị: **"Anh nhớ em không?" **"Anh về rồi!" **"Em nhớ anh nhiều lắm!" *Sau khi chặt một Cây: **"Cái chết cho tất cả cây cối!" **"Cú vung đẹp đấy!" **"Woooooo!" **"QUÁ ĐỈNH!" **"Dễ ẹt!" **"Lại đi! Chặt một cây khác nào!" **"Măm măm!" **"Cái cây ngu ngốc!" **"Ta làm được rồi!" *Ám ảnh bởi một Hồn Ma Nhân Vật ( ): **"Ouch, đau quá." **"Bạn trông thật ma hoặc đó." **"Tôi cũng màu trắng mà, ở lưỡi đó." **"Hù ai nào?" **"Gửi lời ooOOoooOO nồng nhiệt nhất tới bạn ." **"Giờ mình là cái rìu BỊ ÁM." *Sắp biến đổi (thấp): **"Anh có sao không?" **"Anh có vẻ hơi phân tâm đó, Woodie." **"Chỉ là cái cây thôi mà! Bình tĩnh nào!" *Sắp biến đổi (vừa): **"Đừng đốn quá nhanh. Anh biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra rồi đó!" **"Anh cần phải chậm lại đó." **"Woodie? Anh có nghe em nói không?" **"Cẩn thận, anh đang tự chọc tức mình đó!" *Sắp biến đổi (cao): **"Woodie! Cẩn thận!" **"Nó sắp bắt đầu rồi!" **"Anh trông không ổn chút nào!" **"Răng anh đang lớn ra kìa!" **"Cẩn thận! Anh sắp biến đổi đấy" *Khi Woodie bình tĩnh từ lúc cao mà không biến đổi: **"Suýt thì tiêu!" **"Em nghĩ chúng ta sẽ ổn thôi." **"Anh trông khá hơn rồi đó." **"Đã qua cơn nguy hiểm. Lúc này thôi" **"Nó ngừng lại rồi. Phew!" *Khi Woodie biến đổi: **"Nó lại thế nữa rồi!" **"Lời Nguyền!" **"Em đã cảnh báo anh rồi." *Khi Woodie trở lại: **"Anh đã trở lại!" **"Nhặt em lên! Lẹ đi" **"Anh ổn chứ?" **"Đừng để nó lặp lại nữa!" **"Mọi thứ sẽ ổn thôi. Cứ tập trung vào!" *Nhặt lên khi đã đang cầm Lucy ( ): **"Anh không thể cùng lúc có 2 Lucys được!" **"Tên bắt cá hai tay!" **"Mi không thể chiếm lấy ảnh được đâu! Anh ấy là của ta!" **"Nhưng Lucy duy nhất của anh là EM mà!" *Nhặt lên bởi người chơi khác ( ): **"Bạn không phải Woodie!" **"Đặt tôi xuống!" **"Tôi không biết bạn." **"Người lạ nguy hiểm!" **"Cứu! Tôi bị bắt cóc" Bên lề * Lucy có biết nói hay không, như đã nêu, thì chưa biết. Có khá nhiều suy đoán trong vấn đề này, như là từ do bởi điên loạn, thông qua lời nguyền, đến những mối quan hệ trong quá hứ. Nhà phát triển vẫn đang giấu kín vấn đề này, nhưng họ từ nói rằng Woodie khá điềm đạm, bên cạnh tính ba hoa của Lucy. * Lucy là vật dụng đầu tiên có thể nói chuyện có lời nói riêng biệt, không phải chỉ là hiệu ứng âm thanh, như của Gỗ Sống. * Tiếng của Lucy được lồng bởi một nhạc cụ cưa. * Khi chơi trong Chế độ Phiêu Lưu, Lucy sẽ không cần giữ bằng một ô Khoai Tây Dịch Chuyển. Cô sẽ xuất hiện trong túi đồ của Woodie sau khi đến thế giới mới. * Lời nói của Lucy, "All work and no play makes me want to chop trees", liên quan đến một tục ngữ của người Anh "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy". Điều này cũng có thể ám chỉ đến một cảnh quan trọng trong bộ phim của Stephen King, "The Shining" ("Chói Sáng"), where the caretaker's wife realizes the depth of Jack's insanity. Thư viện ẢNh Lucy equipped.png|Woodie đang cầm Cây Rìu Lucy. Câu nói của Lucy xuất hiện dưới Woodie. WerebeaverFullMoon.jpg|Lucy giải thích khi bị đánh rơi lúc Woodie biến đổi. Woodie_Strange_New_Powers.jpg|Woodie cùng Lucy trong đoạn giới thiệu Strange New Powers|Strange New Powers. Nom.jpg|Lucy và Woodie trong một ảnh quảng bá cho Don't Starve Together. en:Lucy the Axe Thể_loại:Vũ Khí Thể_loại:Vũ Khí Cận Chiến Thể_loại:Đặc Trưng Nhân Vật Thể_loại:Công Cụ